


To let go

by CaptainTi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Derek, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTi/pseuds/CaptainTi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first met it was all smiles and laughter, now all there is left is the hurt and yelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueasthebeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueasthebeetle/gifts).



When we first met it was spring. Leaves where a bright green, the leaves were still small, some early flowers were blooming and Stiles, beautiful Stiles, was laughing alongside his best friend.

Now it’s winter, the cold is everywhere and the snow, once so white and happy, is grey and black. It’s tainted with the world around them, as are they.

Stiles, still so beautiful, is no longer smiling. Instead there is a scowl on his face and eyes have lost their fire.

Once, when summer came, they were still happy but things were changing. Stiles was trying so hard to stay close to his best friend Scott.

He was failing and it was entirely my fault. I was the one who hadn’t dealt with the problems in the first place; I was the one who dragged Scott into this mess when he wanted out.

My issues where showing up all over the place in the form of danger.

It was hurting Stiles.

Then summer, by some chance, passed. Things settled down. Stiles found his bright smile and his endless blabber again. I thought things were good, yet I dared not come to close.

I put up the facade again, closed him out. I dared not let my feelings go, I dared not let him in. So instead I pushed him away, and he drew the conclusion that I did not want him.

My stubbornness put him in more danger. I learned that fall that an angry, or otherwise upset, Stiles is not something you ignore because that’s when he goes out and does stupid things.

Like takes on a lone wolf on his own.

And nearly getting killed.

But we saved him, all of us, working to save one of our own, we saved him.

When he was safe I stopped fighting it. I stopped denying it and there we were, together.

But now we are so close to not being it again. Stiles never listens and follows blindly, not even when he should, for his own best.

I want to keep him the safest there is, but he will not let me. He will not give up this fight.

So maybe, I wonder, is it time I gave him up instead?

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my fanfiction.net-account under the pen name tiruchan.


End file.
